Kaylee E
by KairiXPrincessXofXLight
Summary: All she had was a piece of a birth certificate that read Kaylee E., her birthday, and New Orleans. So, naturally, that's where she began.
1. Prologue

Yeah, I know I've got a story on hold and a story not even partially into the plot yet, but I got this idea and had to put it down. So, here it is. Let me know what you think.

Prologue

Tiana flinched as a glass bottle went crashing to the floor. She halted her cleaning of the last table to rush to the kitchen in confusion. The restaurant had closed an hour ago and everyone had left save for her and Naveen who lived right upstairs. So, naturally, she was quite curious as to who was in her kitchen at this time of night. She barged into the kitchen-

"Mama!" - only to see her two-year-old daughter sitting on the floor; a small puddle of some sort of sauce leaking from a broken bottle on the counter that was dripping all over the small girl.

"What're you doin?" She asked, picking up the laughing child.

"I cook like Mama!" She cheered, clapping her sauce-stained hands. Her reaction caused a laugh from Tiana, who called down her husband.

"Faldi Faldonza, what happened here?" Naveen asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Our little chef had an accident." Tiana replied as her daughter recited 'Faldi Faldonza' over and over as best she could. Her recitation stopped immediately when her Naveen picked her up and planted multiple kisses on her cheek, during which she giggled.

"Could you clean up Evangeline?" Tiana asked.

"Sure thing," Naveen responded before giving her a chaste kiss. Evangeline closed her eyes and muttred, "Yucky."

"Let's go Mi Princeza," Naveen said as he carried her upstairs to clean her up.

"And this is you at your first birthday," Naveen pointed to the picture in the book he held, showing it to Evangeline who was looking with curiosity at, not the page he was showing her, but the next one.

"Wassat?" She asked. Her version of 'what's that', which she still found to difficult to say.

"It's your birth certificate." Naveen said, sliding it out. She reached for the delicate parchment and he let her hold it, though the words meant nothing to her besides scribbles on paper.

"_Wow_." She gaped, pressing the document to her chest and sitting down in her toddler bed. She yawned before laying down, the certificate still in her arms. Naveen kissed her on the forehead as her eyes closed, then turned off the light.

A crash woke Tiana and Naveen. They looked around the room groggily before realizing there was no damage. A little girl crying however got both of their attentions.  
"Evangeline!" They exclaimed together before racing to their daughter's room. Even though it was dark, they could easily tell she wasn't in her bed.

"Evan, sweetie, are you ok?" Tiana called into the room.

"Mama!" They looked up to see Evangeline hanging slightly from the ceiling, another shadow grabbing her own by the nightgown she wore to suspend her. It was a very familiar shadow as well. The shadow tried to pull her out of the shadow's grip, but Naveen took her hand. He was caught by surprise and couldn't hold onto her for long, and he ended up grabbing her birth certificate as his hand slipped. A ripping sound ensued and he fell to the floor, Evangeline gone into the night.

Yes, this first chapter is supposed to be depressing. Can you guess who the shadow was? It's pretty obvious.  
So, review.  
Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know.

Thanks for reading,

Kairi


	2. The Train Ride

Hey, I'm back with Chapter 1 already. So, let's get this show on the road.

_The shadows wrapped around her, twisting and pulling._

No.

_She was pulled in every which way, despite her attepmts to break free of their hold._

No!

_A bone chilling laugh echoed throughout the dark as all the light was blocked out._

A train whistle woke up the dark-skinned young girl from her dream. She wore a green short sleve shirt with worker's jeans and blue, worn down tennis shoes. She wiped the cold sweat from her brow, reassuring herself that it had only been a dream. Looking up she saw the train whistle had been the one she had been trying to catch, and she ran for it, stepping onto it with her bag just as it began to pull off.

"Good thing to," She muttred to herself.

"Been plannin' this trip for years, can't waste it now." As she looked around to find a coach to sit in, a trumpet started to play. She recognized the solo instantly and ran off to find the source. The source was coming from one of two boys. He had black floppy hair and light caramel skin. He stopped and turned to the other boy, a somewhat pale blond one.

"No, I just don't know."

"Aw, c'mon man, it's _easy_."  
"Louis Armstrong: West End Blues." The girl spoke, catching the attention of both boys.

"See? Easy!" The black-haird boy yelled, flashing a smile to her.

"That was some nice playin'." She complimented.

"Thanks..." He trailed off, waiting for her name.

"Kaylee, but people call me Kay."

"I'm Ken, and this is John" The blond announced.

"Nice to meet ya." Kaylee said smiling.

"You got a coach yet?" John asked.

"Nope."

"Come sit with us." Ken invitied, gesturing for her to follow them.

"So, Kay, what are you going to New Orleans for?" John asked, looking at her curiously. At her surprised gaze, he put up his arms in defense.

"I mean, it's not every day you see a girl your age- what are ya, eighteen?"  
"_Seventeen_." She coreected, "But close enough. You two can't be far off."

"I'll hit nineteen in a month, and Ken'll be eighteen in three." He said as they entered the coach.

"but, still, you don't usually see girls seventeen years old traveling on a train by themselves."

"I'm going to try to find my parents." This statement brought Ken back into the conversation.

"Find?"  
"Yeah. I had parents. At least, I'm pretty sure, but something happened and we were separated when I was younger than three."

"How do you know they're in New Orleans?" Ken questioned, seeming really interested in her story.

"Because..." Kaylee began, fishing in her pocket.

"I have this." She pulled out a ripped piece of paper and showed it to them, proving it to be a birth certificate.

"How do you know it's yours?" Kaylee shrugged.

"You know those things you just _know_?" She asked, and both boys nodded.

"This is one of them." She pointed to things as she began to list them off.

"My birthdate, The City I was born in, and my name. Well, part of it." Where here middle name was undoubtebtly supposed to be listed, there was a tear, leaving her with only the first initial- E.

"So, do you have a plan?" John asked, leaning towards her.

"Somewhat. I'm gonna check Tiana's palace first. No doubt she's got records for everyone born in New Orleans."

"Why would she have those?" Ken asked.

"She's a princess, even if it's not of Louisiana, there are certain protocols...you know?" Ken and John looked at each other.

"You sure did your research." John said admirably, making Kaylee laugh a little.

"What about you guys?"  
"I want to be a famous Jazz trumpet player." John stated proudly, leaning back in his chair.

"John's amazing." Ken said quietly, nudging Kaylee.

"He knows how to play anything and everything." Kaylee's brow arched before she reached for her bag.

"Is that so?" Smirking, she pulled out a ukulele.

"Well, let's test it then."

After a solid hour of trying to trip up the trumpet player, Kaylee found herself defeated.

"Alright, _alright_, you are extremely good." John then stood up and gave fake bown in all directions.

"Thank you, thank you." The other two residents of the coach laughed quietly.

"What made you want to learn ukulele?" Kaylee just shrugged.

"It looked fun."

"You know, John," Ken started, "I kinda want to help Kay." Kaylee looked surprised.

"I know. So do I." John admitted, sitting back down.

"I-I don't want to destract you guys from your goal or anything." Her plea was simply brushed away.

"If it makes you feel any better, going to Tiana's Palace would help a lot. I mean, _everyone_ goes there for the best Jazz music. Louis the Gator is the best trumpeter around!" John exclaimed.

"Why do they call him a gator?" Ken asked quietly. At John's shrug, Kaylee laughed.

"You really don't know?" They shook their heads.

"I'll show you when we get there." She promised, making Ken smile.

"So, we're sticking together?" he asked.

"You know it." John and Kaylee answered together, making them both laugh. They agreed on getting some rest for the remainder of the fifteen hour ride.

So? Better? Some people might be confused, and I was hoping for that. Anyway, review please. Let me know how I'm doing! Till next time!

Kairi


	3. Dressing up

Hi! I'm Alive! Alright, Chapter 2. I'll admit I had some trouble with this one, but Here it is, none the less.

Kaylee strummed quietly on her ukulele, playing a song that whirrled around in her head, though she didn't know from where.

"_In the southland, there's a city, da da da da da da da._.." She sang quietly, frowning when she realized she couldn't remember the rest of the words after the first line.

"Ah, so she sings too?" Kaylee turned her head to see John walking back in the coach. She had been waiting for the two to return from lunch.

"Took ya long enough." She muttred playfully, still strumming.

"Hey, we all don't stuff your face like you." His comment made her stop playing, and stare at him.

"I do **not **stuff my face."

"_Sure _you don't." Kaylee was about to respond when the door opened again and Ken walked in.

"John, Kay, you should get your stuff together. We'll be at the station in about ten minutes." John nodded and went to his bag while Kaylee put her ukulele in her own.

"So, Kay?" Ken asked, sitting across from her.

"Hm?"  
"What about clothes? I mean, Tiana's Palace is kinda fancy. We'll stick out like sore thumbs if we go dressed as we are." Kay leant back, thinking.

"You're right. I didn't think about that." John stood in the middle of them, resting a hand on both of their shoulders.

"I'll get that covered. You guys go pick something out, and i'll pay for it." Ken nodded, but Kaylee disagreed.

"John, I can't let you do that."

"Come on, let me help."  
"But-."  
"Just let him. For as long as you can protest, he can insist." Ken said with a smile. Kaylee sighed, crossing her arms and slouching a little in her defeat.

"Fine." Then the train whiste rang, signaling that there were only five minutes until they arrived.

The three exited the train in a line. Ken raced off first, jumping instead of using the steps provided for him. John stepped off next before stopping to help Kaylee. Ken split between them, putting an arm around each shoulder.  
"Do you hear that guys?" He asked, and, sure enough, people were playing Jazz music all around.

"Wow..." Kaylee whispered, taking in all the sounds and sights. John checked his watch, nodding to himself.

"Alright, it's three o'clock. We've got four hours until Tiana's palace opens tonight. We got a plan?" Ken and Kaylee looked at each other, then back to John before shrugging. Both were wearing huge grins on their faces. John sighed.

"Fine. We should...go look for a clothing store." He started to walk off, but stopped when Ken questioned, "Do you even know where one is?" John looked back at the others, his eyes stopping on Kaylee, who had her arms crossed as she wore a smug look.

"No...but going to look for one is better than standing there and doing nothing." With that, he started walking again, Kaylee and Ken close behind.

John leant on the wall by the chainging rooms, waiting for Kaylee. He and Ken had already picked out their outfits for Tiana's Palace, but Kaylee had trouble choosing a dress. He had heard her mumbling as she looked at the groups of clothing in an almost confused tone. It was as if she was reading a foreign language. She had finally decided on trying on a few and taken them to the dressing room. That's where he found himself now, waiting for her just outside.

"Okay, I think i've got it," Before John had a chance to answer, Ken yelled, "Well come on out and let us see." She poked her head out sheepishly first, looking around to make sure no one else was out there. John laughed a little.

"Come on, it's just us." He promised. She stepped out then, and the two gaped in surprise. The beautiful white dress reached down to her shins and had short sleeves.

"Okay," she began. "How bad does it look?" The two boys, however were still gaping. It hadn't been visible through her jeans and baggy shirt, but she had curves.

'_very _nice _curves,_' John thought to himself before shaking the thought from his head completely.

"You look gorgeous." he said honestly.

"That dress is definitely good for Tiana's palace." Ken was still gaping at her, his mouth hanging at a small angle. She smiled her thanks before disappearing to change back into her normal clothes.

"Ken," John muttred, pushing his friends jaw closed.

"You're drooling."

"I-I _was not_!"

And that's chapter 2! Don't worry, you'll find out how John was able to make money later, I promise. So, read and review please! And i'll try to be faster on updates.

- Kairi


	4. Tiana's Palace

Sorry if this story has a couple of mistakes, I've got a concussion, so I can't totally focus on everything. Also, I just realized that the page breaks I was putting in the story to separate the parts of the story never showed up, so I'm going to try a new one. We'll see how that goes.

Princess and the Frog-Princess and the Frog- Princess and the Frog-

Eight-thirty. They had all agreed on the time so they weren't _too _early, but they wouldn't have to wait too long wither. Their plan was to wait until most of the people had cleared out, which was usually around ten since the restaurant closed around forty-five minutes later, and then talk to Tiana and Naveen. Kay's hear pounded as they borded the tram that would take them to the block of the famous restaurant. She spent the majority of the ride staring out the window, lost in thought. Ken squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Hey, everything's gonna be fine."  
"I know, but..." She sighed.

"Ok, what if I do find my parents. What then? What if-What if life is..._too _different?" Her face scrunched up slightly at the though. Ken chuckled before giving her a smile.

"What if...we stop asking what if?" Kay smiled at him, giving some small giggles of her own. John peeked over his seat in front of them to say, "We're about a block away, let's get going."

"Right!" Kay and Ken yelled in unison.

Princess and the Frog-Princess and the Frog- Princess and the Frog-

"Well, here we go." John said as all three of them stood in front of the glowing restaurant. He began to walk in when Kay grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, I've changed my mind. We don't have to go."

"Kay, **we're going**." John said sternly.

"You said so yourself, you've been dreaming of finding out who your parents are since you were a little girl." Ken reminded her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Imagine how bad you'd feel if you missed this opportunity." John ordered.

"I'd feel...pretty bad. _Awful_, even." She mused, looking at her shoes.

"Exactly. So, let's go in there and see if they can help." John pulled her inside the restaurant and instantly the music and delicious smells of various foods hit them like a tidal wave.

"Wow...this is so much more amazing than I ever imagined!" Kay yelled as she looked around. John was bouncing to the beat of the music, humming along.

"I'm going to go get us a table," Kay said before walking away.

"Hey, hey John." Ken said quietly, pulling on the other boy's white shirt.

"What's up?"  
"There's a gator...playing the trumpet." He answered, looking up at the older boy with confusion.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" John asked, staring at his friend in shock.

"It _means _that there is an alligator _playing the trumpet_." John followed where ken was pointing, and his jaw dropped when he saw a gator- _a live gator_- walking around the restaurant playing a trumpet in his hand.

"I guess...that's Lewis the Gator then." John spoke in disbelief.

"Yeah, but I didn't think he was an actual gator!" Ken yelled. Suddenly two strong, giant hands were on their shoulders. The boys looked up to see Lewis had made is way over and was towering above them.

"Hey boys," He said casually.

"I've never seen ya'll around here before." Lewis failed to notice the boys' eyes widening.

"Ya new 'round town?" Their reaction was obviously not what he expected. John and Ken screamed, running away from the trumpeter and over to Kay, who had secured them a table. She quirked her brow at them.

"What's up with you two?"  
"Gator-!" John began.

"Talking-!" Ken tried this time.

"Big teeth-!"

"Trumpet-!"

"Not-!"

"Normal-!" Kay scoffed.

"You two are scared of Lewis. I've heard he's nothing but a big sweetheart." She waved the two boys closer and they leaned in.

"Apparently, he's part of the reason Tiana and Naveen are together." Ken and John looked at each other strangely.

"Uh-huh." They both mumbled disbelievingly. Lucky for her, Kaylee didn't have to respond because a waiter on skates came over to take their order. They ordered drinks, but the boys didn't know what to order for food.

"We'll have one large platter of beingets please." Kay asked politely. And with a nod and a smile, the waiter left.

"Beingets?" Ken asked, confused.

"What's so good about those?"

"Apparently, Tiana's beingets are the best in the world." Surprisingly, it was John who answered.

"That's one of the reasons her restaurant is so famous."

"Exactly." Kay agreed. Satisfied with their answer, John began tapping to the beat of the next song.

"Man, we have got to go dance at some point!" He declaired, beating on the table with his hands.

"Let's eat a little first, I'm hungry." Ken said, holding his stomach. As if on que, the waiter came back with the beingets.

"Enjoy!" She called to them as she skated off. Kay gestured to the platter.

"Go on, try one." In sync, the boys each took one and bit into it.

"_Holy-._" John started, but took another bite before he could finish.

"These are amazing!" Ken said, eating the first and then grabbing another, sugar coating his mouth.

"See?" Kay asked, picking one up and trying it herself. She was unprepared for the birst of flavor in her mouth as it touched her tongue.

"_Achidanza_." She muttred before shaking her head.

"What did I just say?" She asked.

"I dunno," John answered as he put another beignet in his mouth.

"It sounded like A-shi-wan-zu or something." Ken answered as he grabbed two more. Kay shrugged as she ate another. Not long after, John began to tap to the beat of the next song.

"Okay, we ate a little, can we dance now?" Ken, who had sugar surrounding his mouth, nodded.

"Alright."

"Ken, I'm gonna teach you how to get a girl to dance. Come on!" John said, leaping off his chair. Ken slid off his own and turned to Kay.

"You coming?" He asked. She waved him off.

"No, no, go ahead. Have fun." Ken smiled and left. Kay popped another beignet in her mouth, smiling as she felt the taste return.

"So good..." She mumbled, closing her eyes.

"You seem to like those a lot, no?" Kay opened her eyes to see Naveen staring at her, smiling slightly.

"Oh, um, yes- I like them a lot!" She answered, surprised.

"I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Naveen, Prince of Maldonia." Kay nodded.

"I assumed so by your accent. My name is Kay." She dipped her head.

"It's nice to meet you your highness."

"Please, please, Naveen is fine." He said politely.

"May I sit?" He asked, gesturing to one of the empty chairs."  
"Of course!" He sat next to her.

"If you don't mind me saying, you seem a little young to be here alone? Where are your parents?" Kay shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine." She said.

"I honestly don't know, but I have reason to believe that their in the city somewhere. My two friends and I are here to search for them."

"That's very brave, yes?" He asked.

"I, uh, I suppose. Actually, the whole reason we're here at the moment is to see you and Tiana. If my friends and I wait until people leave, do you think we could talk with you both?" She asked quietly, suddenly feeling a bit intimidated.

"Of course you can." He answered with a smile. She gave one in return, hardly believing that this was actually happening.

Princess and the Frog-Princess and the Frog- Princess and the Frog-

Alright, there it is. I hoped you like this one because it was hard to focus on what I was writing, but I still got it done! I'm gonna go rest now, but you all should leave reviews! Thanks for reading.

- Kairi


	5. Inside the Palace

Hai dere! Ok, so I realize something I've been totally forgetting to do and I said: "Kairi what's wrong with you!" And I was like: "I don't know, I'm so so sorry!" And then I realized my concussion might not be completley gone if I'm talking to myself. I forgot to thank my reviewers!

Princess Tricia, Moxiegirl13, Blueberry Popsicles, and Jules, thank you sooo, soooooooo much! You guys are the reason i'm still writing.

Now, without further ado, chapter 5,

Princess and the Frog-Princess and the Frog- Princess and the Frog-

Tiana came walking out of the kitchen, wiping her hands with a towel. She left the cooking for the last few customers to her head che and went out to check on how things were going. As she thought about it, she realized herhusband had mysteriously gone missing a while ago. She looked around, spotting him at a table with a young girl. Tiana squinted, the girl almost looked familiar. She didn't have much time to think on it, however, as he stood up and walked over.

"Do you know her?" Tiana asked.

"Now I do." Naveen replied with a smile.

"What did she want?"  
"She just wants to talk to us." At the look on Tiana's face, he out up his hands in defense.

"Look, she seems like a good girl. Just...she's just a little lost." With that, he went off to go bring a couple their food. Tiana looked back over at the girl who had been joined by her friends. One was talking animatedly while the other was leaning back calmly as he watched him. Tiana shook her head, smiling at the three before walking around to greet some of the guests.

Princess and the Frog-Princess and the Frog- Princess and the Frog-

"Next time, Kay you've got to come with us!" Ken yelled as they sat back down, snatching up another beinget. John quirked a brow when he noticed there were some left on the plate.

"You didn't finish them?" He asked, gesturing to the empty plate.

"No, I got a little destracted." She said with a shrug.

"With what?" Kay smiled, leaning back.

"Once most of the people are gone we'll be talking with Tiana and Naveen." Ken started at her and a beinget fell from his hand. John had the same look on his facr as they spoke together.

"We _will?_"

Princess and the Frog-Princess and the Frog- Princess and the Frog-

"Kay, _Kay,_" Kay's eyes opened and she realized she was leaning on John's shoulder.

"Huh-?" She asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Good, you're awake. Most of the people are leaving now." Ken told her, smiling a little.

"I-I was asleep?" She asked tiredly.

"Yeah, and from how long it took us to wake you, I'd say John makes a real good pillow." Under the table John kicked Ken's chair and he tipped over, landing awkwardly on the floor.

"Ken!" Kay yelled in surprise, standing up. John, however was laughing.

"I'm ok," the younger boy replied, standing to pull the chair back up.  
"Anyway, I woke you up because most of the people are leaving and we'll probably talk to Tiana and Naveen soon." John said, making Kay turn her attention back to him.  
"Oh, thanks then. I wouldn't want to be all tired when we talk, huh?" She asked with a yawn. In turn, Ken yawned, and then John. Kay laughed a little and sat back down when she noticed.

"So what are you going to tell them?" Ken questioned, sitting down and leaning his arms on the table.

"The truth." Kay answered.

"The worst they can do is say no."  
"And if they _do _say no?" Kay paused then. That was an option she had never considered. What if they did say no? What would she do then? Luckily she didn't have to answer, because a voice to the left of their table asked.  
"Say no to what?" The three looked over to see Naveen there, grabbing two chairs to pull up to their table.

"To what I want to ask you and Tiana." She said, "and I'd rather wait until she was here too if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. That would be easier, yes?" He asked. Kay nodded in agreement.

"Oh!" She suddenly squeaked a little.

"These are my friends John and Ken." The boys gave a little wave as she said each of their names.

"Guys, this is Naveen, Prince of Maldonia." Both of them scrambled to get out of their seats and gave him a bow.

"Boys, boys, please. That is not necessary." They sat back down, each looking at the other sheepishly.

"Tiana should be here any momen-."  
"Here I am!" The woman called, coming out of the kitchen. She sat down next to her husbad.

"Welcome to New Orleans!" Tiana said with a smile.

"My name's Tiana. Who are you three?"

"I'm Ken."

"John."  
"K-Kay." She stuttred, suddenly feeling her stomach drop now that she was actually meeting the future queen of Maldonia.

"So, what did ya'll want to talk to us about?" She asked. John and Ken turned to Kay, who suddenly shrunk a little in her seat. Ken, who didn't notice that she had slid down, told them.

"It's mostly Kay who wants to." And suddenly all eyes were on her.

"There's no need to be afraid, sweetie." Tiana said when she realized how nervous the girl looked. John's hand reached for hers under the table and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"U-um, well...I have a reason to believe my parents are living in this city, and I want permission to go through the records from the year I was born and see who they are so I can find them." When she saw Tiana and Naveen give each other surprised looks she added, "It's ok if I'm not allowed to, I mean, there are other ways of searching for them."

"Now what kind of people would we be if we didn't let a young girl search for her parents?" Tiana asked standing up to give Kay a soft tap on her chin.

"We'll show you the records tomorrow, yes?" Naveen looked up at his wife who nodded.  
"But, now, it is late, and we should all be getting some rest." Kay looked to the boys suddenly, all holding the same expression on their faces.  
"Is...uh, is something wrong?" Naveen asked them.

"We...don't really have anywhere to stay." Ken said sheepishly, scratching his head. John absentmindedly kicked their bags under the table, each one of them only having a large backpack.  
"We've got enough room for you all to stay here with us, don't ya worry." Tiana said.  
"Boys, follow me, I'll show you to where you'll stay." Naveen said, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. Kay watched as John and Ken grabbed their bags and, with a quiet "goodnight". They were led up the stairs.

"And Kay," Kay looked up at Tiana, who was offering her a smile.  
"You can come with me." Kay grabbed her backpack and stood up following Tiana as she led her up a different flight of stairs.  
"Thank you, Miss Tiana." Kay said as she was being led through a hall on the second floor.

"Oh, it's no problem." She said, turning on the light to the room.

"Here you are." Kay walked into the room and felt dizzy for a moment as she looked around. Something about it seemed almost familiar. She shook it off before lying on the bed, fully clothed and everything.  
"I can't believe I'm here." She whispered, her eyes closing as she fell asleep almost immediately. Tiana giggled at the girl before pulling off Kay's shoes and helped her under the covers. Walking back to the doorway she said, out of reflex, "Goodnight Babycakes." And froze suddenly, looking back at Kay. Shaking her head, she turned the light off and left the room.

Princess and the Frog-Princess and the Frog- Princess and the Frog-

You guys know I love you...  
It's 1:45 in the morning and I haven't slept since 2:45 yesterday morning, but what did I do? Finish writing this chapter.  
Please Review! I like to hear your thoughts!  
Thank you,

-Kairi


	6. 250,00 Names

Hey, yeah, early update! ^_^

Anyways...here it is!

Princess and the Frog-Princess and the Frog- Princess and the Frog-

"Alright, here's the last of them." Naveen placed the books on the tale in front of Ken, John, and Kay. Each of them were looking at the books in horror. There were sixteen. _Sixteen_ books with over 600 names of kids born the same year as Kay, not just in New Orleans, but the Whole U.S.

"Oh..." Ken began.  
"My..." John tried to finish for him.

"God." Kay peered at the books as best she could. They were the size of textooks, with small print and no numbers for months.

Meaning they were going to have to look through _every _book.

At _every _page.  
At _every _name.

"Look," Kay said, turning to the boys.  
"You guys don't have to do this. Just let me know, and you can back out."  
"No way!" Ken yelled.  
"We're seeing this through to the end."  
"Yep, and we better get started." John said, taking the first book. Naveen looked at them in shock as they each took one. Kay looked up after opening to her first page.  
"Thank you, Naveen. We really appreciate this."  
"No, no, it is no trouble." Naveen said, quirking his brow.

"I-ah...Are you sure there's nothing we can do to help?" He asked.  
"No, we couldn't have you and Tiana looking at the books, too. You have the restaurant to think about." Kay said, her eyes glued on the page.  
"Alright...if you say so." He said before leaving the room.

Princess and the Frog-Princess and the Frog- Princess and the Frog-

Tiana came in a few hours later to check on them, holding a fresh plate of beignets. She opened the door however, and the sight made her smile. The three were still sitting around the table, however Ken and John had fallen asleep face first in their books. Kay, however, was still staring at hers. Her eyes were drooped as she turned the page again.  
"Are they alright?" Naveen asked, coming up behind her.

"The boys are out, and Kay's probably going to join them soon." Naveen held her shulder as she went to move inside.  
"I'll take care of them." Naveen promised, before sending his wife back downstairs. He walked into the small library, making Kay glance up at him before turning back to the book.  
"You really should get some rest." He said. She didn't answer.  
"You all went to bed late and got up early. It won't hurt to get a few extra hours of sleep, yes?"  
"But...but I have to keep looking." Kay said, but yawned. Naveen took the book slowly from her hands, and all she could do in defense was reach up for it. Naveen chuckled before helping her up, but she stumbled and he had to support her.  
"Uh...Hold on." He said, scooping her into his arms. He began walking out of the room when Kay asked tiredly, "What about the boys." Naveen looked back at them and shrugged. "Eh, they'll be fine." He said, making Kay laugh as he carried her to her room.

Princess and the Frog-Princess and the Frog- Princess and the Frog-

There's approximately 4 million children born in the U.S. Each year...Meaning there's about 250,000 names per book. Hehehe, I'm evil.

Anyways, this was just sort of a filler Chapter, but at the same time it's important. I just thought...you know...why not?

Review Please!

Kairi


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm working on the next chapter I swear! As I was working on it, I got sick with a serious Infection and as soon as I got better, I went to camp. Then The power went out for a while, and then my computer wouldn't turn on...What a stroke of luck, right?

So, um...to try to make up for my absence, I'm going to have a little contest. If you guys haven't noticed, I'm a crazy disney fan. I know all sorts of Disney Facts...that'll become important in a moment.

While I was at camp, I wrote this really cute moment between Kaylee, Tiana, and Naveen, but I won't be able to fit it in the story. Now, here's where the Disney Facts come in. I know exactly how many spots are shown in the entire movie of Disney's cartoon of101 Dalmations. The contest is: Send me messages on how many spots you think there are in the entire movie. The first person to give me the right answer, or the person who was closest when the contest ends will get a PM of the cute moment.  
The contest starts now and ends on Friday, 7/20/12 At Midnight EST.

yeah, I know it's not much, I just thought it would be fun.

Alrighty, I'll get the next chapter up, ASAP!

See you all then!

~Kairi


End file.
